The present disclosure relates to the field of display control technology, and more specifically to an optimizing method, a system, and a smart device to display circular patterns smoothly.
Smart watch solutions on many hardware platforms are blossoming, with hot development of smart hardware. As shown in FIG. 1, a high performance chip A7 developed by APPLE can run floating point arithmetic well, and display circular patterns smoothly. Some low performance and low power chips also have advantages, but they are comparatively inborn deficient in displaying graphics, because the low power chips have no floating point unit (FPU) to support floating point arithmetic. So the low power chips cannot run complex graphical user interface (GUI) arithmetic, to display the circular patterns smoothly. As shown in FIG. 2, it leaves edges of the circular patterns to appear rough, which cannot meet the needs of users on pattern aesthetics.
Therefore, the prior art has to be improved and developed.